The present invention concerns that of a new and improved vacuum cleaner which would be powered solely battery means and/or self-generated power means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,186, issued to Lessig, III, discloses a vacuum cleaner that has a power brush which projects dirt particles directly into a specially formed and located vacuum nozzle in such a manner that low air consumption can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,409, issued to Bhagwat et al. discloses a corded/cordless dual-mode power-operated device, such as a household vacuum cleaner, that can be operated from in corded mode or a cordless mode, depending on the power source.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved vacuum cleaner which would be powered solely by battery means and/or self-generated power means. The vacuum cleaner would preferably be a standard push-type vacuum cleaner and would include a rechargeable battery which would be externally mounted. The vacuum cleaner would also have a top-mounted light which would face forward and assist a user in vacuuming. The light would be powered by a generator that would produce power when the wheels of the vacuum cleaner are turned.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an vacuum cleaner that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the vacuum cleaner that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the vacuum cleaner in detail, it is to be understood that the vacuum cleaner is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The vacuum cleaner is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present vacuum cleaner. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.